


Connections

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Jack the Ripper DLC, Jack the ripper DLC Spoilers, Minor Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Sibling Love, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: Evie never believed inthe twin thing. She always thought it was a myth, that the stories about twins being able to just tell things about each other was some fantasy that people made up.But then, in the autumn of 1888, she wakes up in a cold sweat one dreary morning in Delhi, and sheknowssomething is wrong.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir
Kudos: 11





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop writing about these two, they mean the world to me. I will write more star wars stuff soon, i promise, but right now please enjoy more of my assassin's creed brainrot

Evie Frye never believed in _the twin thing_ . She always thought it was a myth, that the stories about twins being able to just _tell_ things about each other was some fantasy that people made up. Believing in ghosts and the existence of the supernatural was one thing, but having some extra-sensory connection to her brother simply because of an accident of their birth just seemed too far-fetched, even for her. 

Sure, there were times that she seemed to know exactly what was going through Jacob’s head, or that he seemed to know just the right time to bring her a cup of coffee to clear her mind, but she chalked those moments up to the two of them simply being close. She never dreamt that anything _else_ was going on. 

Then, in the autumn of 1888, she wakes up in a cold sweat one dreary morning in Delhi, and she _knows_ something is wrong. She knows it deep in her bones, and she has no way to explain _how_ she knows, but the fear grips her heart like a vice and she immediately leaps from bed.

Jacob’s last letter was over three months ago, and it didn’t seem like anything was amiss, but she can’t shake the raw _panic_ that overtakes her as she fumbles at the kettle with shaky hands. She feels… cold, empty, in a way that she can’t explain. But every nerve ending in her body is telling her that her brother is in trouble. The kind of trouble they both feared could happen ever since they became Assassins.

Henry finds her a few minutes later, wide-eyed and pacing around the small common room of their lodgings with a mostly-full mug of tea in hand. “Evie?” he says, his hair still messy. Ordinarily it would make her smile, but today she just slowly blinks at him, her eyes unfocused. “Is everything alright?” 

“Has there been word from London?” She barks it a little more harshly than she intended, but her heart hasn’t stopped pounding since she woke up an hour ago. 

Henry’s brow furrows in confusion. “Not that I’m aware of. It’s still early, though.” He walks over to stand in front of her, running his hands up and down her arms in a motion that usually soothes her. “Are you alright?”

Evie lets out a shaky sigh, leaning her forehead against Henry’s. “I don’t know.” 

“What’s troubling you, my love?”

“I can’t explain it, but… something’s wrong. I can feel it.” 

Henry raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn’t say anything. He’s never seen her like this before. She’s never _felt_ like this before, not even when Jacob got stabbed in the upper thigh fighting that Templar prat in Bristol and got a terrible fever from the infection. He’s watching her with a concerned look that she really doesn’t like, but after a moment he sighs, pressing his lips against her forehead. “It’s still early, but I’ll check and see if there’s been any news.”

When no word comes that day, or the next, Evie doesn’t stop worrying. She _can’t_ , not when she can still feel deep in her heart that something’s amiss. She catches herself clutching the shilling pendant she wears around her neck— the one Jacob gave her when she left for India— when the fear becomes overwhelming. _Keep it,_ he said. _Something to remember the good old days._

So, she packs a bag. She doesn’t know why she does, when this _thing_ she’s feeling isn’t even rational, but she packs nonetheless. She tells herself it’s simply practical; any Assassin should be ready to get out of town at the last minute, after all. She tries to push the fright she feels deep down inside her as the days pass with no news. 

And then, one week after she woke up in a panic, one of the Initiates brings her a letter with Jacob’s messy scrawl on the envelope, and her heart sinks down to the pit of her stomach.

She grabs the letter immediately, dropping down into a chair as she opens it with shaky hands. Henry watches her with a sad look in his eye before silently laying a hand on her shoulder. He squeezes it softly, a gesture of support as she pulls the letter out. It’s his handwriting on the envelope, so he’s not _dead_ , but… She swallows down the panic as she begins to read.

_Evie,_

_Something’s happening in London. Terrible crimes. Murders the likes of which we’ve never seen. Not even Starrick’s atrocities were this bad- the people are letting panic overwhelm them._

_I fear the worst. I’ve been doing my best to get to the bottom of things, but I need your help. I’m worried the Brotherhood will not survive this._

_Please come at once. I’m scared something awful is about to happen, and I can’t stop it alone._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

_PS. Give Greenie my best._

Evie reads the letter twice. Then she reads it a third time, as her hands begin to shake more violently. 

Henry’s hand tightens its grip on her shoulder, and she knows he read the letter too. She doesn’t waste time, jumping up and moving quickly towards her room. “I must go to London immediately.” She hurriedly pulls out the trunk that’s been stashed underneath her bed since she packed it a week ago. Henry watches her shed her dressing gown and quickly pull on clothes, bracer and weapons with a hard look on her face. 

Once she’s dressed, Henry moves to stand in front of her again. “I’ll go with you,” he says, reaching for her hand. 

She knew he would say that, and she loves him for it, but she shakes her head. “The Indian Brotherhood needs you more than I do. She presses her lips to his quickly. “Jacob and I should be able to manage.” 

Even as she says it, the words from the letter echo through her head. _What_ could have rattled the unshakeable Jacob Frye badly enough to beg for her help? The thought was not a pleasant one to entertain. The fear she’s been feeling all week long has dimmed, somewhat, but she can still feel it churning in the pit of her stomach. 

Henry sighs, looking like he wants to argue with her, but when she gives him _that look_ , he acquiesces. “All right. Just be careful.”

She kisses him once more. “I will.”

All throughout the journey from India to London, the uncanny feeling persists.

\------

Jacob Frye has been in plenty of scrapes before now, but nothing compares to this. 

He underestimated Jack, disastrously so. He let his guard down, blinded as he was by his affection for the younger man, and his belief that he could be saved. He can’t find it in him to regret hoping for the best, but as he sits in a dingy cell, huddled against the concrete wall, he curses himself for letting his former pupil get the drop on him.

He’s not sure how long he’s been here. It’s probably a few weeks by now, but the days are starting to blur together. Between the pain and the isolation, he’s losing track of time. He stopped keeping track of the days sometime after day five, which is probably a bad sign, if he’s being honest. He worries about London, about what’s happening outside, and how the Brotherhood is faring. And he can’t help but wonder if his letter ever made it to India, or if it got lost somewhere along the way. If it did, then London is well and truly lost.

And then one day, there’s… _something_ new. Some feeling that he can’t explain, settling deep in his stomach and staying there, somehow sparking a new hope inside him. 

_Evie. She’s here._

He has no idea how he can tell, but somewhere deep down he _knows_ Evie is back in London. That she got his message after all, that she came. His hazy brain wonders for a moment if he’s finally cracked, finally lost it from the agony, but the conviction that Evie’s really back in town is the strongest he’s felt about anything since this whole ordeal began. 

He can’t help but feel sorry that he wasn't there to meet her. He hasn’t seen her in ages, not since his last visit to India almost five years ago. And somewhere in the corner of his mind, in a place he didn’t want to admit existed, he worried that she wouldn’t come. 

But come she did, and now he can’t help but smile softly to himself. _Game over, Jack. My sister’s not one you want to cross._ _She’s always been the better Assassin._ Even if he’ll never admit it to another living soul.

It makes the pain a bit more bearable, knowing that she’s looking for him.

He never liked entertaining thoughts about the supernatural. Evie asked him about it once; she thought it was strange that as an Assassin who knew about the Pieces of Eden and the Precursors, he wouldn’t believe in ghosts or monsters or anything like that. But he just shrugged it off, claiming that anything he can’t see with his own eyes isn’t worth taking seriously. 

So this… thing, this strange feeling should scare him. He wonders if it’s _that thing_ that folks used to say about twins, but he doesn’t have the strength to look too deeply into it. He’s been trying to focus on staying alive, so when he feels the first shred of hope he’s had in a month, he holds onto it, beliefs be damned. 

It keeps him going, in between beatings and pain and nightmares in the darkened basement.

And then, a few days later. That same feeling, but _closer_ this time. Evie’s _here_ , at the asylum. He doesn’t know where Jack is, but if Evie’s here, Jacob knows he must be close by. He does his best to move, to at least crawl a little closer to the door, but his body won’t cooperate with him. He’s much weaker now; it’s a struggle to keep his eyes open. 

He isn’t sure how much time has passed since this _feeling_ in his gut, but eventually, he hears footsteps coming down the staircase into the basement. It doesn’t sound like Jack, and hope surges through him yet again. 

_Evie!_

He has to do something, _anything_ to let her know he’s trapped down here, otherwise she’ll spend hours looking for him with nothing to show for it. He still can’t move, not even a little bit, but he needs to make some sort of sound before she passes him by, and he summons all his strength to cough. Just a small sound, echoing through the space, but it gets the job done. A faint shadow, visible through the bars of the cell, and a voice that makes him feel a little warmer inside. 

“Jacob?”

Before he can respond, he hears Jack’s voice echo through the asylum basement. That maniacal, taunting tone has been the source of his nightmares for weeks, and he hopes desperately that Evie can beat him. Put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

He’s still woozy, but he can hear the sounds of the fight outside. Just snippets, really, but he catches Jack’s voice most clearly. He’s taunting Evie, trying to bait her, but Jacob knows she’s smarter than that. She’s always been smarter than that.

After a while, an eerie silence descends over the asylum, and even as weak as he is, his heart is pounding against his chest. 

And then the door to his cell opens. He wants to open his eyes, but he fears seeing the face of his tormenter instead of his sister more than anything. He refuses to look, because when he does, all hope will truly be lost. 

He hears voices coming from around him, but his brain won’t cooperate for long enough to register what they’re saying. And then, finally, _finally_ , he finds the strength to open his eyes, just for a moment. Because he has to know, has to see whether Jack has truly bested the Frye twins once and for all. 

But when he opens his eyes and sees Evie’s smile instead, his whole body finally relaxes. 

“It’s over, Jacob,” she says, and that uncanny hope in his stomach gets a little bit stronger. “I’m here.”


End file.
